


Put Your Hands All Over Me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill from the btr_kink meme: <i>Jo breaks up with Kendall but he doesn't tell anybody so Logan, Carlos, and James all wonder what's wrong with him. James talks to him in private one day and Kendall tells him everything and just breaks down in front of him. Unsure of what to do, James gives Kendall a blowjob to try to ease the pain. Kendall enjoys it a little more than he should and somehow (maybe via some pleading for more on Kendall's part?) James ends up riding Kendall.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hands All Over Me

“So that’s it?” Kendall asked, his voice threatening to break.

“I’m sorry, really I am. This, it just isn’t working out for me,” Jo spoke, motioning between the two of them.

Kendall nodded numbly, turning to walk away. Jo grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a friendly kiss to his cheek, murmuring quiet apologies into his skin. 

Kendall pulled away and retreated into the elevator wanting nothing more than to hole himself up in his bedroom until his heart stopped hurting.

Kendall opened the door to apartment 2J and was met with a loud crashing sound and a string of curse words leaking from Carlos’ mouth. He sighed and made his way to his bedroom, his head hanging low.

He toed off his shoes at the foot of his bed and flopped onto it, pulling the covers over his head, his pillow hugged firmly to his chest as the tears trickled out.

****

James walked into the apartment immediately noting Kendall’s absence. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the sofa, their feet propped up on the round table in front of them as they watched TV.

“Hey guys, where’s Kendall?” James asked, drawing their attention to him

Logan merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the TV. Carlos jerked his head in the direction of their bedrooms before he too turned back to the TV.

James mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ and headed to his and Kendall’s shared bedroom. He quietly opened the door and was met with darkness. He flipped on the light and was met with one of the most pitiful sights: Kendall curled up in bed, his eyes closed tightly, quiet whimpers escaping his slightly parted lips.

James rubbed a hand over his face, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what could have possibly made Kendall so upset. He sighed quietly and shut off the light, retreating out of the room. He walked back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to Carlos and Logan, his head lolling back against the cushion. He closed his eyes as his mind raced, trying to remember if he or anyone else had done anything recently to upset Kendall. Coming up with nothing, he groaned loudly, earning a harsh ‘shh!’ from Carlos and Logan. James withheld another groan as he gave up, deciding Kendall would surely talk to him when he was ready.

***

The next few days passed in a blur of dance and vocal practices. It was the only time Kendall left his room. The second they’d arrive back at the apartment, Kendall would retreat to his bedroom and wouldn’t be seen until they left for practice the next day. He hadn’t showered in days, and despite the amount of time he spent in bed, it looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His eyes looked empty and hollow, and he was merely going through the motions of practices, not really putting forth the effort everyone expected from him.

To say everyone was worried would have been the understatement of the year. No one dared confront him. Kendall was stubborn and hard-headed, and when something was wrong, he’d seek someone out to discuss what was wrong. So far, he hadn’t done that, and that was cause for more worry, especially from James. No one was used to seeing the fearless leader so broken.

James had finally had enough. After much debate, he decided he was going to attempt to talk to Kendall, find out what was going on. He couldn’t bear to see his best friend suffer much longer. 

He waited up in the living room watching mindless infomercials on TV until he was sure everyone was asleep. He padded into his and Kendall’s bedroom, tip-toeing to Kendall’s bed. He carefully sat next to the lump-shaped form, reaching out and placing a hand on what he was sure was Kendall’s shoulder.

Kendall jerked at the sudden touch and removed the covers from over his head to glance at James. His eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. Kendall snuffled quietly and pulled the covers back over his head, wanting to be alone.

James expected that and grabbed the blanket before Kendall could pull it all the way over his head.

“Leave me alone,” Kendall grunted, his voice scratchy and quiet.

“You know I’m not going to; not until you tell me what’s wrong,” James said.

“Nothing is wrong. I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?” Kendall questioned

“You’re a horrible liar, Kendall Knight. If nothing was wrong, you wouldn’t be confined to this damn bed, you’d be eating, and you’d be showering. Seriously bro, when’s the last time you showered? You’re kind of smelly,” James said, playfulness in his tone.

“Seriously James, just go away,” Kendall said, his voice laced with irritation.

“I’ve already said I’m not going to, not until you talk to me, so spill. Now,” James demanded.

Kendall threw the covers off and slipped out of his bed, reaching for the towel draped over the chair at his desk.

“I’m going to take a shower since I apparently smell,” Kendall said.

James sighed and waited until he heard the water start up before he followed Kendall into the bathroom. He hopped up onto the bathroom counter, his feet swinging back and forth as Kendall showered.

“I know you’re there. I’d really appreciate it if I could get some damn privacy,” Kendall complained.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” James replied snappily.

“Jo broke up with me,” Kendall said, barely audible over the stream of the shower.

James’ feet stilled instantly, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say.

The shower shut off moments later, the shower curtain rattling as Kendall reached out to grab the towel. He pulled the shower curtain to the side and stepped out, the towel now wrapped around his waist as beads of water trickled down his body.

James swallowed down the noises threatening to spill from his mouth as his eyes raked over Kendall’s form.

“So now you know,” Kendall said lamely, his shoulders bunched up defensively.

“I’m sorry,” James offered before continuing, “What happened?”

Kendall nodded, accepting the unneeded apology as he walked past James, James following behind.

James made his way over to his bed and sat down, waiting to see if Kendall would continue to talk.

Kendall walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, slipping them on under the towel before unwrapping it and tossing it into his laundry basket. He climbed back into his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he mentally prepared himself for the discussion that was about to occur.

“I’m not sure, really. I thought everything was going great, but apparently it wasn’t. We were supposed to go out for dinner a few days ago, and when I got down to the lobby to meet her, I noticed that she wasn’t dressed how she typically was when we went out, so I asked her what was going on, and she said she just couldn’t do this anymore. This being our relationship. It apparently wasn’t working for her, I don’t know,” Kendall explained, fighting the lump in his throat.

James was at a loss for words. From his perspective, Kendall and Jo had one of the most seemingly perfect relationships he’d ever witnessed. He was so, so wrong, and now Kendall was a wreck.

“I really thought she was the one, man. I know it’s stupid even thinking that, I mean we’re only 16, but I just-,” Kendall continued, stopping when he couldn’t fight back the tears any longer. He buried his head in his knees, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

James scrambled off his bed and made his way over to Kendall, draping a comforting arm around his shoulders as he sat next to him. Kendall turned to James, curling into him as he continued to cry. James rested his head on Kendall’s, stroking his back comfortingly as he whispered comforting words into his hair. Kendall’s sobs didn’t seem to be subsiding and James was at a loss for what to do.

James wracked his brain, trying to figure out what he could do to make Kendall feel better. After many moments, an idea occurred to him. He wasn’t sure if Kendall would be okay with it, but he’d try anything to help his friend.

James removed his arm from where it was wrapped around Kendall and slowly pushed Kendall back, maneuvering him until he was sprawled across the bed.

“W-where are you going?” Kendall asked through his sobs.

“Nowhere. M’right here. I’m gonna make you feel good, gonna make you forget all about her,” James said, his voice trembling with nerves.

Kendall nodded, wiping his tears away, confused as to what James was talking about.

James looked up at Kendall, offering a nervous smile before he situated himself between Kendall’s legs. Kendall’s face was clouded with confusion at James’ placement, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

James leaned forward placing a delicate kiss above the waistband of Kendall’s boxers. Kendall took in a shaky breath as realization finally dawned.

“James, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Kendall said softly.

“Shh. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Kendall, I promise,” James said confidently, punctuating his statement with a kiss to Kendall’s hipbone.

Kendall nodded once again, putting all his trust into James.

James licked at the flesh covered bone, grazing his teeth over it as he moved back toward the waistband of Kendall’s boxers. He peppered a trail of kisses along the waistband as he made his way to Kendall’s other hip, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh. Kendall moaned softly at the sensation, his hips jerking into it. 

James smirked at Kendall’s movement as he moved down, his face hovering over Kendall’s cloth covered cock. James mouthed at Kendall through the fabric, feeling him harden against his mouth. James licked at the head of Kendall’s cock through the fabric, Kendall thrusting his hips up seeking more contact.

James wrapped his hands around the waistband of Kendall’s boxers and tugged them off, watching as Kendall’s hardened cock sprang free. He tossed the boxers to the floor and leaned forward, licking Kendall from base to tip where he rested against his lower stomach. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kendall’s cock and placed his lips around the flushed head, swirling his tongue around the crown.

Kendall groaned, his hands balled into tight fists at his side.

James pulled off with an audible pop as his hand worked from base to tip, his wrist flicking as he reached the tip.

“You can pull my hair if you want,” James said, his voice deep and raspy.

Kendall’s eyes widened, half in pleasure at what James was giving him permission to do, half in shock that James was actually allowing him to mess up his hair.

James wrapped his lips around Kendall once again, smirking as much as he could with his mouth full as Kendall’s hand tangled in his hair. He tongued at the vein on the underside of Kendall’s cock as he took him further down, Kendall’s hand tugging lightly at his hair. James moaned around Kendall at the sensation causing Kendall’s hips to rise off the bed at the vibrations coursing through his cock.

James relaxed his throat as he took Kendall all the way down, bobbing his head when he reached the base. Kendall thrust into James’ mouth feeling the way James’ throat constricted around him.

“James, fuck. More, please. I need more,” Kendall panted.

James pulled off and lapped at the head, the taste of Kendall exploding on his tongue.

“What do you want, Kendall? Tell me and I’ll do it,” James whispered huskily.

“Wanna fuck you. Please, James. I need it,” Kendall begged.

James stripped quickly, tossing his shirt across the room. He climbed off the bed and unbuttoned his pants, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs as he slid them down his long legs, stepping out of them once they pooled around his feet. He grabbed the bottle of lotion off of Kendall’s bedside table and rejoined him on the bed, straddling his hips.

James popped open the lotion and squirted some onto his fingers then closed it and placed it beside them. He leaned forward, placing a hand on Kendall’s chest as he reached behind himself with his other hand, trailing a finger around his opening. He shivered at the contact of the cold substance in the sensitive area as he slid a finger inside himself, gasping and thrusting forward at the intrusion.

Kendall watched with lust clouded eyes as James prepared himself, groaning as their cocks slid together.

James slid in another digit, his breath hitching as he brushed against his prostate. Kendall wrapped a hand around James’ hip, steadying him as he thrust back into his fingers.

James removed his fingers and reached for the bottle of lotion, squirting more into his hand. He tossed the lotion to the floor, and wrapped his hand around Kendall’s cock, slicking him up with the lotion. Kendall thrust into James’ fist, a quiet hiss filling the air.

James grasped the base of Kendall’s cock firmly as he lined himself up, slowly inching down. Kendall screwed his eyes shut as he was enveloped by the tight heat, James groaning in pain as he was stretched and filled.

James continued inching down, tears stinging his eyes at the intrusion. Kendall slowly thrust upward, his hips finally meeting James’ ass. James stilled his hips, allowing himself to adjust to Kendall. 

Kendall wrapped a hand around the back of James’ neck and pulled him down, sealing their lips together. Kendall nipped at James’ bottom lip, his tongue darting out to soothe the bitten area. James parted his lips allowing Kendall to slip his tongue inside. Kendall licked into James’ mouth, his tongue rubbing against James’ own. He licked at the roof of James’ mouth, James moaning breathily against his lips. He licked at every inch he could, unable to get enough of the taste that was so utterly James.

They pulled apart, Kendall tugging at James’ bottom lip with his teeth. James burrowed his head into the crook of Kendall’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick at the sweat covered skin. He bit down lightly, eliciting a choked moan from Kendall’s parted lips. He trailed his tongue over it in a soothing manner, earning another moan from Kendall.

James removed his mouth from Kendall’s neck and sat upright, bracing his hands on Kendall’s chest as he began moving his hips. He slowly lifted himself off Kendall’s cock, almost pulling all the way off before sinking back down, swiveling his hips as he reached the base. He repeated the action, slowly moving as Kendall gripped his hips.

“James please. Stop teasing,” Kendall groaned, tightening his grip on James’ hips.

“Who’s teasing?” James teased, punctuating his question with a tiny swivel of his hips.

“Nnngh more,” Kendall moaned.

James obliged, fucking himself faster on Kendall’s cock.

“Mmm yes, just like that,” Kendall panted, his hips snapping up to meet James.

James wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, thrusting into his touch as Kendall thrust into him. Kendall removed a hand from James’ hip, joining James’ own hand where it was wrapped around his cock. Kendall swirled his thumb around the tip, smearing the precum that had collected there.

James removed his hand and thrust forward into Kendall’s tight fist, then thrust back onto Kendall’s cock.

“So fucking good, James,” Kendall gasped.

“Fuck. Harder, please. M’so close Kendall, fuck me harder,” James whined.

“Nnngh yeah, me too,” Kendall groaned.

Kendall snapped his hips hard as James’ moved up and down his cock, his hand working James’ cock in time with his thrusts.

James rotated his hips as Kendall slammed into him, pressing into his prostate with every hard snap of his hips. He felt himself nearing the edge as Kendall pressed his thumb firmly against the head of his cock.

Kendall dug his nails into James’ hip, thrusting hard once more as he came, a shout of, “oh fuck, so good,” escaping his lips.

James thrust into Kendall’s fist as he came, his cum spattering against Kendall’s stomach.

James slowly climbed off of Kendall, immediately missing the feeling of being stretched and filled. He laid down next to Kendall in the too small bed, Kendall immediately curling into James’ side.

“Better?” James asked

“Much,” Kendall replied, planting a small kiss to James’ lips.

“Thank you,” Kendall said suddenly.

“Mhmm,” James murmured sleepily.

Kendall sighed and wrapped an arm around James’ waist, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Maroon 5.


End file.
